This invention relates generally to media systems, and more particularly, to systems and methods for recording overlapping media content using interactive media guidance applications.
Media devices generally include tuners to receive media content such as television programs from external media sources. Some media devices also include recorders to record the received media content for later viewing. Depending on the number of tuners available in the media device, a user may be able to view and/or record more than one stream of media content simultaneously. However, due to physical limitations in these media devices, the number of tuners is usually restricted and typical at-home set-top boxes include one or two tuners.
The number of tuners in a user's equipment limits the amount of media content a user can watch and/or record simultaneously. When the number of simultaneous recordings and viewings exceed this limit, a scheduling conflict arises. One approach to resolving a recording conflict is to cancel the recording of one of the programs. In other words, programs are either recorded in their entirety or not recorded at all. When two programs only overlap a few minutes, perhaps in a way that has no impact on the desirability of watching both programs, one of the recordings is cancelled.